Teoría de cuerdas
by Nea Poulain
Summary: A los once Molly Weasley insiste que todo en este mundo son cuerdas, que lo ha leído en una revista muggle de ciencias, y dice que todo en el mundo está unido por filamentos, cuerdas, que todo tiene un sentido...
1. Constelaciones y besos

**Disclaimer**: Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Minirreto de enero "Doce meses, una historia", del foro "Amor de tercera generación."_

* * *

><p><strong>Constelaciones y besos<strong>

* * *

><p>Había mandado la carta y le había dicho a sus padres que planeaba quedarse en el castillo aquellas navidades. Lyssander también se había quedado y cuando se habían despedido de los demás, Lily les había dedicado un guiño cómplice. Y Hugo, al que nunca se le había dado bien escabullirse por la noche y que, por supuesto, no contaba con una capa invisible, aunque sí con un mapa del merodeador, porque la buena de Lily se lo había dejado, le dijo a Lyssander que se veían en uno de los pasillos cercanos a la torre de Astronomía la noche del treinta y uno de diciembre.<p>

«Que Filch no te pille», le había dicho, incluso, pero Lysander, con el cabello en punta, le había sonreído como diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Había tan poca gente en el castillo, que nadie creería que ellos dos fueran capaces de escabullirse justo la noche de Año Nuevo. Total, si los magos no le daban importancia a la celebración.

—Ey… —era la voz de Lyssander, apenas audible. Hugo se asustó hasta que vio que se trataba de él—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Tú eres idiota —le respondió Hugo, como reproche. Pero bueno, Hugo nunca había sido demasiado valiente para escabullirse de noche—. Claro que iba a venir. —Alzo el mapa—. Al parecer todos están durmiendo, menos Filch, que está haciendo la ronda del otro lado del castillo.

No podía creer la suerte que tenían.

—Vamos —jaló a Lyssander y lo condujo por unas escaleras y un par de pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía, desde donde se podía ver el cielo en todo su esplendor. Era hermoso y Lyssander parecía pensar lo mismo—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es hermoso… ¿por eso querías que nos quedáramos?

Hugo asintió. Muchas veces y con un montón de nervios. Lyssander se acercó a la barandilla y lo jaló con él.

—¿Sabes que nunca se me había ocurrido esto? —le preguntó a Hugo y empezó a señalarle el cielo—. Mira, ahí está la Osa Mayor… y un poco más allá, la Osa Menor… Y aquella estrella brillante es Pollux.

—Ey.

Hugo lo interrumpió. Había sacado una D en su TIMO de Astronomía, mientras que Lyssander había conseguido una nada desdeñable E. Y le aburría hablar de estrellas, simplemente le parecían hermosas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya pasó un año —Hugo torció la sonrisa—. La primera vez que nos besamos fue mirando a las estrellas.

Lyssander le sonrió.

—¿Y? —murmuró, con una ceja medio alzada.

Hugo le estampó un beso. Había pasado un año y unas semanas del primero y esperaba que aun siguieran muchos más besos. Porque ese Año Nuevo allí, oyendo a Lyssander recitarle nombres de estrellas que no conocía, al oído, y sus labios jugando con los suyos estaba siendo el mejor Año Nuevo. Aunque fuera el primero que pasaba en el castillo, lejos de los suyos.

Pero junto a Lyssander, todo era mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_A 7 de enero de 2014_

* * *

><p><strong>Este drabble tiene relación con mi one-shot, Irreversible, y mi long fic, Vendetta.<strong>


	2. Tres deseos

**Disclaimer: **Todo el Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este drabble participa en el minirreto de Marzo del reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tres deseos<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>13 de abril de 2009<span>_

—Anda, abre los ojos —le dijo su abuela revolviéndole el cabello y cuando Teddy Lupin movió los párpados se encontró con que un pastel pequeño, del tamaño justo para su abuela y para él le devolvía la mirada. Tenía la cubierta de chocolate y letrero color azul turqueda que decía «Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy»—. ¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Andrómeda Tonks sin poder contenerse. Está detrás de él mientras le revuelve el cabello.

Entonces el cabello de Teddy cambió del café al azul y Andrómeda decidió que aquello era una buena señal. Una demasiado buena

—¡Gracias, abuela! —fue lo primero que profirió y cuando Andrómeda caminó y se situó frente a él descubrió que se le había quedado viendo al pastel con un apetito increíble.

Le sonrió con ternura, como siempre y contempla al niño, cumpliendo once años. Era larguirucho para su edad y había heredado el porte de su padre, además de las facciones del rostro de su madre, y esos ojos grandes de Nymphadora. Y el cabello siempre en pico.

—Me alegro que te guste —le dijo.

También le gustaría darle otros regalos. Pero existen regalos imposibles y Andrómeda sabía que sólo estaba de pie por ese chico que la miraba mientras, con la varita, prendía las velas del pastel.

—Anda, sopla —pidió, sentándose—, y pide tres deseos.

Teddy Lupin sopló sobre las velas del pastel después de meditar apenas un segundo qué es lo que quiere pedir. Cuando vio el fuego apagarse parecía muy satisfecho de si mismo, por lo que su abuela no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Qué pediste?

Teddy le devolvió una mirada cargada de inocencia, de quien no ha visto todavía cosas malas y le sonrió.

—Que mis papás me estén viendo en este momento —contestó, se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndose una uña—. Pero los otros dos son secretos.

Andrómeda volvió a revolverle el cabello.

—Felicidades Teddy.

Y justo en ese momento, una lechuza se posó sobre la ventana, llevando una carta consigo.

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_A 21 de marzo de 2014_

_Feliz día internacional de la poesía._


End file.
